The present invention relates generally to a safety helmet, and more particularly to an impact-resistant structure of the safety helmet.
The conventional safety helmet is generally provided with an impact-resistant layer for protecting the head of a wearer of the safety helmet. The impact-resistant layer is made of an expanded polystyrene material which is relatively rigid and poor at absorbing the shock. As a result, the conventional safety helmet can not provide effectively its wearer the protection against the shock. In light of the rigidity of the expanded polystyrene material of the impact-resistant layer, the conventional safety helmet is not comfortable to wear.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art safety helmet has a shell 1 and an inner body 2 which is made of the expanded polystyrene and is fixed with the shell 1. The inner body 2 is provided with a hollow air sac 3 of a plastic material to give it an added comfort to the head wearing the safety helmet. The prior art safety helmet is relatively large in volume and therefore takes up a relatively large storage space. In addition, the prior art safety helmet is not cost-effective. Furthermore, the inner body 2 is not effective in absorbing shock. The air sac 3 is susceptible to a permanent deformation, which causes discomfort to a wearer of the safety helmet. In addition, the permanent deformation of the air sac 3 is a culprit for shortening the service life span of the safety helmet.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a safety helmet with a protective structure which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art safety helmets described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the safety helmet comprising a shell and an impact-resistant structure which is attached to the inner surface of the shell. The impact-resistant structure is formed of a plurality of breathable foam bodies, an impermeable fabric enclosing the breathable foam bodies, and an air valve attached to the impermeable fabric for inflating or deflating the breathable foam bodies via air ducts. The foam bodies are capable of absorbing shock effectively and are not susceptible to permanent deformation. The foam bodies can be adjusted in air density by the air valve.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.